Shooting Star Aces
Shooting Star Aces (シューティングスターエーシズ Shūtingu Sutā Ēshizu) is the starting unit of the clients of Ace Star Office. The new members are signed to the unit at the Ace Star Idol Selection, with the Ace Star (the top ranking idol of the selection) being the overall leader of the unit. For their first year working for the office, this is the unit that they are in. After the year passes, they can either join a unit if a spot for them is open or they are kept as solo idols until a spot is available for them. Because of how the unit works, the lineup changes annually after the selection is held. However, the unit usually doesn't perform all together; they only perform all together on special occasions, such as the Star Queen Cup. The members are split into three teams based on their image color and personality (Sparkle, Twinkle, and Glitter.) They have their own theater on the fifth floor of Shooting Star Idol Stadium. It is the unit mostly featured in the first season of Aikatsu! Ace Stars. They work with Aimi Yamashita who is their producer. Shooting Star Aces is the most popular and well-known unit of Ace Star Office. Members Sparkle : One of Shooting Star Academy's top idols, who is famous for her energetic and passionate personality; she is also the muses of Bubblegum Pop Rock and Passionate Fire. The year's Ace Star, she is the overall leader of Shooting Star Aces, as well as the leader of the Sparkle Team. She ranked 1st in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : The older half of the Kiyoshi Duo, who are popular for their identical looks and their cheerful, energetic auras. She ranked 5th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : The younger half of the Kiyoshi Duo, who are popular for their identical looks and their cheerful, energetic auras. She ranked 6th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : An idol who is stubborn and hot-headed yet positive and friendly. Her fans adore her "tsundere" character. She ranked 7th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : A kind and friendly idol. She is famous for her soft aura. She ranked 12th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. Twinkle : A sweet, cheerful idol who got her fame for her cuteness and is not only the muse for her brand Sweet Lollipop, but is also a well-known model for the popular cute fashion magazine Truly Cute. She is the leader of the Twinkle Team. She ranked 4th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : A kind, calm idol who got her fame for her beauty and her gentle, easygoing nature. Her fans nickname her the "Ocean Mermaid". She ranked 8th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : A cute, kind idol who enjoys traveling. She has her own TV show that is about her travels. She ranked 13th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : A gentle and warm-hearted idol. She is famous for her talent of dancing like a ballerina. She ranked 14th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : A flirty and charming idol. Her fans love her for her "valley girl" character when she is on stage. She ranked 15th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. Glitter : A cool-headed and level-headed idol. She is loved by her fans due to her casual and cool image, and is also the image girl of her brand Glam Glitter. She is the leader and producer of the Glitter Team. She ranked 2nd in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : A kind and charming idol. She is popular due to her beauty and her graceful, mature image; she is also the muse of Peacock's Charm. She is also the co-leader of the Glitter Team. She ranked 3rd in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : A causal and cool idol who is also energetic and slightly eccentric. Her fans nickname her the "Cool Eccentric". She ranked 9th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : A mature and calm idol. She is famous for her noble, manly image and her fans nickname her the "Noble Prince". She ranked 10th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. : A smart and kind idol who likes to read books. Her fans love her for her gentle, reserved personality. She ranked 11th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Her information is here. Unit Dresses Each group has one unit dress that they wear while performing. They are all named after their respective groups. The coords are all their types that majority of their members are. (Sparkle is pop, Twinkle is cute, and Glitter is cool/sexy.) Shooting Star Aces Main Coords *Shooting Star Aces/Sparkle Ace Star Coord *Shooting Star Aces/Twinkle Ace Star Coord *Shooting Star Aces/Glitter Ace Star Coord Shooting Star Aces Second Main Coords *Shooting Star Aces/Sparkling Starry Ace Coord *Shooting Star Aces/Twinkling Starry Ace Coord *Shooting Star Aces/Glittering Starry Ace Coord Unit Songs Each group has individual unit songs that they perform and songs that the entire unit performs. Sparkle Team's Songs *Adult Mode *Lucky train! *Ponytail After School *Good morning my dream Twinkle Team's Songs *Original Star☆彡 *Let's Aikatsu! *Calendar Girl *SHINING LINE* Glitter Team's Songs *Wake up my music *Move on now! *Signalize! *Sweet Sp!ce Shooting Star Aces's Songs *KIRA☆Power *START DASH SENSATION *Prism spiral *Run･Run･Du･Run･Run! Shooting Star Aces's Special Songs *Shining Ace Idols *Step to the Future Unit Stages *Ace Stars Stage *Sparkling Ace Stage *Twinkling Ace Stage *Glittering Ace Satge Unit Special Appeals *Sparkling Star Flash *Twinkling Star Flash *Cool Glittering Star Flash *Sexy Glittering Star Flash *Shining Ace Star Trivia *Like with Polaris30, the structure of the unit is based on AKB48, while the way the unit is formed is based on the AKB48 senbatsu election. *Shooting Star Aces is nicknamed Ace Stars. *Yukiko Yamamoto is the only cute-type idol in the Sparkle Team of Shooting Star Aces; the rest are pop-type idols. *All of Shooting Star Aces's concerts have lots of people coming to see them, whether in person, on TV, or online; tickets often sell out quickly. **Miki Arashiame is often invited to see their concerts by Gekijou. *Shooting Star Aces is the most popular unit of Ace Star Office. Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Units Category:Aikatsu! Units Category:Aikatsu! Ace Stars